Compleatly Incompleat
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Rosaline is two months pregnant and her mate still doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all songs

Completely Incomplete

Sparrow Shadow

Chapter One: Movements

Rosaline yawned to herself and turned over, her fingers gliding over her slightly swollen belly. She pulled her shirt up a little more so she could see. "Goodness," Kagome said as she sat down beside her. "You look pregnant."

"I am pregnant, Kagome." She fidgeted uneasily as Kagome ran her fingers over Rosaline's pregnant belly, giggling as Rosaline shoved her hands away with a growl. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just a few days. I've got midterms." Rosaline yawned again and Kagome stood. "See ya'." Rosaline shifted forms and bobbed after her, barking playfully as Kagome hugged her good-bye before disappearing down the well. Rosaline watched her disappear, wagging her tail as Inuyasha sniffed indignantly.

"I don't know why she has to keep going back and forth. We need to find the Shikon Jewel shards before Naraku. How are we supposed to do that if she keeps worrying about her stupid tests?"

"Why don't you just admit you miss her?" Rosaline barked.

"I do not miss her. What the hell are you talking about? I think those pregnancy hormones are making you loopy," he growled.

"Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much," she said with a giggle as Inuyasha growled at her again. Rosaline wagged her tail at him and she tugged at his pant leg with a playful growl.

"Damn it, Roz!" he growled. "Why don't you go play with someone that wants to play with you?" Rosaline ignored his protests and bowled him over, gripping his ear playfully, giving it a hard tug. Inuyasha, who had long ago gotten used to her constant desire to play, gave a laugh and flipped her over, tugging her ear in turn and they wrestled for a few minutes before Inuyasha flipped her off.

"Come on, run with me," she barked, tugging at his sleeve. "It's good for me to run while I'm pregnant."

"How about a race?" He growled wryly, always up for competition, especially with Rosaline. Taking off at a run, he paced himself until she caught up before pulling ahead of her and she sped up to catch up again. He leapt over a branch and she followed, slowing down slightly, panting. He stopped for her as she panted heavily, her hand over her slightly protruding belly.

"I...can't…run…like…that…anymore…" she panted. Inuyasha laughed.

"Then rest," he growled, panting slightly as well. "The last thing we need is you going into labor now."

"It's alright. My kind is very resilient, especially when we're pregnant." Inuyasha laughed again, flopping down in the grass along with her. Rosaline yawned and Inuyasha's panting slowed as she closed her eyes, feeling the warm afternoon sunlight on her face. She knew that the others would eventually come looking for them but she didn't care. She wished Inuyasha hadn't followed her.

"So, Kouga still doesn't know you're pregnant, does he?"

"Obviously. We haven't seen him." Inuyasha couldn't help but feel worried for her, despite what she had said about her resiliency. If Naraku should attack them, Rosaline wouldn't be unable to defend herself as well, since the pregnancy had left her a little slower, less agile, and quick to tire. Not to mention, if she did fight and got injured, she might loose the baby and she might not be able to conceive again. Despite how strong Rosaline seemed, he knew she was fragile anyway. She was half fox demon, half wolf demon. Her body more resembled a fox, small and willowy with slim hips, small breasts, and fair hair and skin. Her wolf features mostly consisted of her strength, endurance, and intelligence, plus her skill and lust for hunting.

She had quieted by now, her breathing returning to normal as she ran her fingers tenderly over her belly. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes.

"I'm having a girl," Rosaline said certainly.

"How do you know?"

"A mother knows. My mother knew that Rachel and I were both going to be girls. She also knew I was going to be smaller then my sister. This baby's going to be small too."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, look at me. Two months along and my clothes still aren't tight at all." She suddenly gasped and smiled at him. "Do you want to feel the baby move?"

"Not really."

"Oh, quit being such a baby and give me your damn hand." She reached for him and grabbed his hand pressing his fingers to her belly, pressing them on the right side of her abdomen. "Feel that?" she whispered. Inuyasha tilted his head as he felt the small movements under his fingers.

"That's kind of cool. It feels like little ripples in the water or something." Rosaline smiled. "That must feel weird from your side."

"Yeah, it does." She sighed.

"You really miss Kouga, don't you?" Rosaline smiled and nodded. "You wish you could share this with him instead of me." Rosaline sighed.

"I just hope I see him before the baby is born. I don't want him to find out by showing up and finding me with a baby daughter."

"Or son."

"Shut-up." She sighed again. "Maybe I should just go find him. He did tell me I would be safe with his pack if I was with child."

"Like hell I'm gonna let you run off by yourself."

"Could you not worry? I can take care of myself. You stay here with the others and I'll go find my mate. Please just quit hovering over me." Rosaline yawned as she stood shifting forms. Inuyasha gave her a concerned look before sighing.

"Well, I can't stop you, you stubborn bitch. Just promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you'll take it slow and if you smell any danger, don't go chasing after it. Go the opposite direction. Promise?"

"Fine, I promise," she barked as she gave him a quick lick on the cheek, ignoring his protestant sputter and curse, as she bolted into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Finding Kouga

Rosaline, sticking to her promise, kept her pace at an easy lope as she climbed up the mountains, following the scent her mate had left the last time he had gone back to his pack. The scent was two months old but she could still follow it, since it hadn't rained and the wind hadn't been too strong. Rosaline loved to hunt, enjoying the sensation of chasing down her prey. She tried to keep herself from getting sidetrack, but the smell of rabbit drifted over her nose and she went chase after it as she realized she was starving. As opposed to the first few weeks of her pregnancy when she had no appetite at all, she had begun to finally feel like she was eating for two. She made short work of the rabbit and was on the trail again. It was hard to track, but she found the scent.

Darkness fell and Rosaline debated stopping to rest but she decided that she could rest when she saw Kouga. Plus, she enjoyed traveling at night. She loved the sounds of the crickets and the stream that ran down the mountain and the scents of nocturnal predators and prey. She loved the cool of the night as well as the fact that she felt safer in the cloak of darkness.

She slowed as the mountain became steeper and she became tired. Inuyasha was right, she thought vehemently, thinking of his remark about her being slower and quicker to tire, I hate it when he's right! She finally forced herself to rest, burrowing a nest in the grass where she was warm and she could smell danger if it advanced on her. She slept, her tail draped over her nose. She tilted her ears forward, her nose twitching to take in the scents around her, part of her brain staying alert as she slept.

Rosaline woke with the familiar feeling that her stomach was doing cartwheels. She grouped in her pocket for those nasty tasteless crackers that Kagome had brought her from her time. She had called them saltines. Rosaline didn't like them much, but they settled her stomach. As she rested, her stomach slowly feeling better as she twitched her nose, feeling the shifts and changes in the air pressure, finding Kouga's faint scent. She closed her eyes to focus on the two month old trail as she stood, feeling a little dizzy as she shifted forms. Her pace was slower this time, seeing as she was still a little tired and nauseated. That and the scent was more scattered in the higher altitude as the wind picked up and the air thinned. Her pace also slowed as the air thinned, being harder to breath.

She rested when she reached the peak, lapping some cold water from the stream and finishing off the rest of her crackers as the baby fidgeted restless while she panted. Rosaline nuzzled her belly, willing the baby to stop her incessant kicking. The pup didn't seem to want to oblige. Rosaline was forcefully reminded of what her mother used to say about her and her sister. I knew from the time you girls were in the womb that you would be sisters. You used to fight so much and kick the hell out of me until I told you that when you came out I would knock you both silly. Hearing that had always made her laugh, but, thinking about it now after her mother had died made her miss her more. She also missed her sister, who had chosen to stay with her mate.

Rosaline stood and continued on her journey. Kouga's scent was too faint to follow now so she went mostly on instinct and her sense of direction. She knew that the wolves usually stuck close to the mountains. She was loping again, her energy returning as the morning sickness faded. As she loped down the south side of the mountain, she finally caught the scent of the wolves. With an excited yip, she tore after it, easing herself down the steepest part of the mountain. She had shifted to human form by now, needing the use of her thumbs to climb. She heard a growl below her and saw a large brown wolf. She clambered down and shifted forms, sniffing noses with him. She barked at him, asking him where Kouga was. He wagged his tail, and beckoned her to follow him and she obliged, following him inside a cave. She dropped her tail and sniffed for Kouga. "Rosaline!" said a familiar voice and she smiled as Ginta and Hakkaku swooped down on her.

"Guys!" she barked.

"Hey, I didn't know you were pregnant!" Ginta said with a laugh as Rosaline shifted forms. Some of the other wolves growled but backed off, sensing she was with child and knowing she was Kouga's mate. Rosaline lowered her head submissively, not in the mood to fight. "Is that why you're looking for Kouga?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell him." Hakkaku giggled. Rosaline had instinctively liked them both from the moment she had met them.

"You don't look all that pregnant yet," Hakkaku was saying.

"You guys want to feel the baby move?" They both nodded and she directed them to where the baby was shifting uncomfortably. Both wolves pressed their fingers to her abdomen.

"That is so cool. Kouga's outside hunting." She nodded as the let her go and she shifted forms again, darting outside, catching Kouga's scent on the breeze. She slid down the embankment and saw her mate sitting by the stream. He turned around, looking at her in complete shock, tilting his head.

"Hey," he said finally, his face breaking into a smile as he stood to hold her close, kissing her cheek and forehead before finally kissing her lips. She slowly worked her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his hands locking on her waist, pulling her slender form closer to his. "How and the hell did you get here?"

"I walked. Why?"

"Did you come by yourself or did the mutt and the humans come with you?"

"I'm by myself."

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt."

"I am very capable of taking care of myself, thank-you," she snapped. He chuckled and silenced her with another kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My Baby

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as they snuggled together by the stream.

"I missed you. Plus, I wanted to tell you something." He nuzzled her cheek.

"What, are you pregnant or something?" he chuckled teasingly. Rosaline giggled and nodded, nuzzling his neck. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," she said, her nuzzling turning to kisses.

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life's about to change_

_I close my eyes and begin to pray_

_As tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

"Oh my god, you're serious. You're pregnant!" She nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Sweetheart, if you haven't figured that out yet then I don't think there's much hope for this relationship." She giggled, and he smiled.

"I meant that I thought you couldn't have children."

"My father was wrong." She kissed his lips. "Do you want to feel her move?"

"Her?"

"Yes her. Come here and give me your hand." He obliged, allowing her to guide his hand to her abdomen as he pressed his fingers just below her navel where he could feel the slight movements of the baby.

My baby, he realized.

_Now I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I take a breath I take her by my side_

_We stand in awe we've created life_

_With arms wide open under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

"I hope she looks like you," he said. His hand was absently shifting where the baby moved. "That feels so weird."

"You should feel it from my end," she said softly.

"Inuyasha been giving you a hard time?"

"He's been hovering over me constantly. He's become almost as protective as you." Kouga chuckled.

"Well," he said under his breath. "How about that?"

"Hmm," she said, half asleep against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'm going back with you, you know?" he said. "I'm not leaving your side ever again." She sighed.

"But we both have packs we need to be with."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"You know I can't deal with you and Inuyasha snarling at each other all the time. I'll stay with you."

"We still have a while to worry about that. It'll be another five months or so until the baby is born." Demons usually had shorter pregnancies then humans. "I love you Rosaline," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_If I had just one wish only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world with arms wide open_

Kouga's hand drifted once more to Rosaline's belly, feeling the smooth milky skin and the heartbeat of his child under her skin. Rosaline fidgeted as his gentle touches tickled her skin.

_With arms wide open under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

Kouga was awake long after Rosaline drifted to sleep, gently stroking her hair and resting his hand on her swollen belly, kissing her forehead. He felt her softly breathing against his skin as he thought about the fact that he would soon be a father. He had been unsure if this would ever happen between him and Rosaline but now it had. He snuggled closer to her and she shifted to compensate. "Hey," she whispered, her yellow eyes fluttering open to face her mate. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey yourself." She closed her eyes again and was almost asleep before she responded.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Just thinking." she nodded, too tired to ask. As she drifted back to sleep his natural worry for her started to set in. He knew that she wouldn't take it easy during the pregnancy. He had known her long enough to know that she would be picking fights with demons twice her size until her water broke. He smiled, thinking of Inuyasha protecting her, hovering over her like a mother hen. He determined to himself that he would stay with her to protect her, since she obviously wouldn't do it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Delayed

Kouga, as he had said, was accompanying Rosaline back over the mountain as she headed back towards the village and her friends. She ran slightly ahead of him in wolf form, barking playfully as he tried to keep up with his energetic mate. Her nose was constantly twitching, taking in the scents around her, her tail wagging with excitement at being near her mate again. She barked and ran a little further ahead as Kouga caught the smell of trouble and leaped in front of her. "Stop!" he commanded and she obliged with a nervous whimper, pressing her shoulder against his leg. He growled, easing himself in front of her as she shifted forms.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Shh!" he breathed gently. Rosaline twitched her nose, but somehow the wind had shifted away from them, as if propelled by an unseen force. Rosaline growled knowing immediately who their interloper was. Before she could warn her mate, a harsh wind sliced across their skin and Kouga put his arms around her to protect her before shoving her out of the way, lunging at Kagura with his own demon powers.

"Where's the half breed and your humans?" Kagura asked, dodging Kouga's attack. Rosaline lunged at her, her sharp wolf fangs locking onto Kagura's arm. She cried out in surprise and her blade sliced across Rosaline's back leg, causing Rosaline to lock her teeth in tighter, blood soaking her mouth and fangs. Kagura raked her blade across Rosaline's ribs and Kouga finally recovered enough to lunge at her, jerking Rosaline away and pushing her to the ground.

"Now stay out of the way!" he snapped at her. Rosaline stood on three legs and loped out of the way, her back leg and ribs bleeding. She hid behind the bushes and began to examine her wounds. She shifted slightly, running her tongue over the wound on her leg before turning to the one on her ribs, gasping as she realized that it stretched from her ribs across her abdomen, which was bleeding profusely. She bit her lip and gritted her teeth as she finally fully felt the pain.

"Kouga!" she cried and the wolf threw Kagura off of him and fell to her side.

"Rosaline!" he whispered and she absently brushed a thin line of his blood off of his cheek.

"The baby!" she gasped, biting her lip so hard against the pain that her bottom lip bled.

"Shhhhhh," he whispered, holding her close, pulling her in his lap.

"Umm, excuse me," Kagura snapped, her voice holding an irritated edge.

"Screw off!" Kouga growled and she rolled her eyes. Kouga kept his ears in tuned to Kagura, who had gotten bored and wandered off in search of someone else to bother. "Are you alright?"

"I…don't know," she panted, her hand covering the wound across her abdomen.

"Oh god!" Kouga whispered, as he lifted her up on his back, kissing her cheek comfortingly. I have to get her back to Kaede, he thought desperately. She'll be able to save them, both my mate and my daughter. "I love you Rosaline," he whispered comfortingly. "I love you so much. You're going to be fine, I promise."

Kouga couldn't remember running faster in his entire life as he was now, leaping over rocks and trekking down the mountain as fast and as carefully as he could, not wanting to put his mate and baby in any more danger then they already were. She had passed out awhile ago, but he knew she was still alive, feeling her warm breath on his cheek. He finally reached the village and he immediately sought out Kaede's scent. He bobbed into her house and she looked at him confused for a second before she saw Rosaline. "Oh god," she gasped. "Bring her over here," she said, clearing the table as Kouga slid her off his back and rested her on the table. Inuyasha entered the room, having caught Kouga's scent, and tilted his head, his amber eyes drifting from Kouga to Rosaline.

"What the hell happened?"

"Kagura delayed us," he said.

"Damn, she looks pretty bad. Is she going to be alright, Kaede?"

"I'm not sure. Both of you need to get out of here and leave me alone with her."

"She's pregnant," Kouga said quickly.

"Yes dear, I know. I'll do my best to save them both now leave." Kouga left reluctantly and Inuyasha led him to where the girls, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting outside.

"Kouga, you're bleeding," Kagome said, wiping his cheek with a cloth from her bag. "Where's Rosaline?" As Kagome tended to Kouga's wounded cheek and hand, Kouga told them about the fight with Kagura and Rosaline's injuries. "Is she going to be alright?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," he whispered and Kagome placed a hand on his arm.

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be alright," she whispered comfortingly. Sango bit her lip and Shippo huddled nervously against Kouga's leg.

An hour later, Shippo had drifted to sleep against Kouga's leg and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had wandered off leaving him and Inuyasha alone. Kouga was too worried about his mate to argue with the half-demon. Inuyasha seemed to be following the same train of thought. He suddenly wished the others hadn't wandered off. He wanted desperately for someone to break the silence. He was surprised to feel Inuyasha place a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he replied softly. He smiled slightly at him, welcoming the tentative companionship as opposed to bickering. He didn't feel like bickering right now, not when his mate and his child's life hung in the balance. Inuyasha had drifted back into silence as had Kouga, both thinking about Rosaline. Though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, he cared a lot for Rosaline, having grown so used to her over the last few months that he had begun to think of her as a sister of sorts. She amused him, even though he still maintained that he tolerated her strictly for Kagome's sake. The males sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kouga spoke again.

"Thanks for looking out for Rosaline since she found out she was pregnant." Inuyasha smirked.

"She's such a pain to keep out of trouble, let me tell you."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Both males chuckled.

"Are you going to sick around with her? I mean, she needs you now."

"You mean, if she makes it?" Kouga asked softly.

"She's gonna be fine. Quit worrying," Inuyasha growled. "She insists she's having a girl."

"I believe her. My mother knew I was male before I was born. It's a female thing. My father used to say that they were more sensitive to those kinds of things then males. And, to answer your question, I never plan on leaving her again." Kagome, Miroku, and Sango came back in the yard and looked to them pleadingly.

"We don't know anything yet," Inuyasha said before they could ask. Kagome sighed and snuggled against Inuyasha, who had reclined on his back, putting a comforting arm around her and kissing her forehead. "Easy, baby," he whispered comfortingly to her. Shippo had woken up, allowing Kagome to hold him. Sango was sitting next to Miroku, his arm around her as well. Kouga found himself wishing he could hold Rosaline. He had almost fallen asleep when his ears twitched as he heard Kaede's soft footsteps and the door creak open. Before they could ask, she answered.

"Rosaline's fine." Kouga sighed.

"What about the baby?" he asked.

"Your daughter is fine as well."

"Daughter?"

"Well, that's what Rosaline says and a mother always knows."

"So they're both fine?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. You can see her now, one or two at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her now. Kouga, come with me." Kouga obliged, following her inside the house. "Now, she's still sore and rather weak, so be gentle." Kaede led him back into the back room where he saw his sweet little mate asleep on the bed. Her shirt had been removed, leaving her only in the long white strip of cotton binding her breasts and her leg and abdomen were heavily bandaged. Her breathing was shallow. Kaede shut the door with a clack and he sat down on the corner of the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered weakly.

"Hey yourself," he said easing into the bed next to her, being careful not to jar her. She snuggled in close to him, her hand resting lightly on his bare chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently touched her abdomen, feeling the smooth white bandage. She winced. "I'm sorry," he said gently, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," she whispered and he chuckled, moving his arm around her to hold her close. "How's your cheek?" she said, running a finger over the band-aid Kagome had put on his cheek.

"I'm fine. Just so you know, Kaede's on your side when it comes to your declaration of our child's gender."

"A mother-"

"Always knows, I know, I know." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Father Knows 

Kouga sat with Rosaline asleep against him for another ten minutes before Kagome and Sango entered the room quietly. "How is she?" Sango asked.

"Sleeping."

"No, I'm awake," she whispered, her yellow eyes fluttering open as she shifted slightly, moving becoming easier then it was before. Both girls sat on the bed beside her, Kagome taking her hand gently. "You…should see the other bitch," she whispered weakly. "What I wouldn't give for just morning sickness right now. That I can deal with." Kouga chuckled. Even after being sliced open by a demon, she was still a smart ass. Inuyasha and Miroku came in then, Inuyasha barking at her about getting her skinny little ass in trouble all the time. Miroku smiled and rolled his eyes at him and sat down beside Rosaline on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm tough, Miroku. Me and the baby are both tough." Kouga smiled and nodded in agreement, kissing Rosaline's cheek.

"My girls are tough," he whispered.

"Girls?" Inuyasha snapped. "How do you know that the baby's a girl. It could be a boy for all you know."

"Because a mother knows, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped.

"Right Kagome," Kouga said. "And a father knows not to disagree with a pregnant female if he knows what's good for him."

_desperate for changing_

_starving for truth_

_closer to where I started_

_chasing after you_

Kouga was lying awake long after the others had gone to bed. Rosaline was sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest her breath warm against the skin of his neck. He kissed her forehead and she shifted slightly but otherwise ignored the action. He was glad. She needed her rest.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He kissed her again, his hand resting on her belly, feeling the slight movements of his baby daughter under her skin. He found himself worrying again, thinking about what would have happened if the cut across her abdomen had been deeper. Rosaline had told him not to dwell on that, but he couldn't help it. He told her his intentions of staying with her for the rest of the pregnancy. They would make the decision of what to do after the baby was born later. After all, they still had five months.

_forgetting all I'm lacking_

_completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_and I don't know what I'm diving into_

_just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I love you," he whispered to her and her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too," she whispered back and he chuckled.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"I was asleep. You woke me up."

_there's nothing else to lose_

_there's nothing else to find_

_there's nothing in the world_

_that could change my mind_

_there is nothing else_

_there is nothing else_

_there is nothing else_

_desperate for changing_

_starving for truth_

_closer to where I started_

_chasing after you_

He smiled gently at her. She closed her eyes, falling asleep once again. He watched her sleep, until he himself was asleep. Things would be fine. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_and I don't know what I'm diving into_

_just hanging by a moment here with you_

_just hanging by a moment_

_hanging by a moment_

_hanging by a moment_

_hanging by a moment here with you_


End file.
